Ryu (Street Fighter)
Ryu is the main protagonist from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Scorpion in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Jin Kazama in an episode of One Minute Melee, and Lucario in an episode of DBX. He then fought Jin Kazama again in the 95th episode of Death Battle. He later returned in the 66th episode of DBX where he has fought against Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryu vs. Blaziken * Captain Falcon VS Ryu (Completed) * Goku vs Ryu (Completed) * Ryu vs Green ranger (Completed) * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Haohmaru (Abandoned) * Hong Meilling vs Ryu (Abandoned) * Ryu VS Ike * Ryu vs Iron Fist * Ryu VS Jago (Completed) * Ryu vs Jak * Jin Kazama vs. Ryu (Completed)(Two Versions) * Kamen Rider Decade vs Ryu (Abandoned) * Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima (Completed) * Ryu VS Kenshiro (Completed) * Ryu VS Kyo Kusanagi * Little Mac VS Ryu (Completed) * Liu Kang vs. Ryu (Completed) * Lucario VS Ryu (Street Fighter) (Completed) * Ryu vs Maka Albarn * Mario vs Ryu Hoshi (Completed) * Mega Man VS Ryu (Completed) * Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Ryu Hoshi vs Naruto Uzumaki * Ryu vs Po (Completed) * Ryu vs Roy * Ryu VS Ryo Sakazaki (Completed) * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Ryu Hayabusa * Ryu vs. Rumble McSkirmish * Sakura Haruno VS Ryu (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs. Ryu (Completed fanon version) * Ryu vs Segata Sanshiro * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Ryu (Completed) * Ryu Vs Sol Badguy * Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Ryu vs Vegeta * White Ranger vs Ryu Hoshi (Completed) * Ryu VS Wolverine (Abandoned) * Ryu VS Yang Xiao Long * Lucina vs Ryu Hoshi As Evil Ryu *Evil Ryu VS Shadow Jago Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Fighting Game Mascot Battle Royale * Ryu vs Jin vs Akira vs Liu Kang vs Kyo vs Jago * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Ryu vs. Jin vs. Kyo * Captain Jake and Liu Kang vs. Jin Kazama and Ryu With Ken * Ryu and Ken VS Kyo and Iori (Abandoned) * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 13 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Baki Hanma (Baki the Grappler) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Saber (Arthur Pendragon) (Fate/Stay Night) History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. Death Battle Info (Ryu VS Scorpion) Background *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken *"The Assassination Fist" *Originally designed for killing *This variant removes the Satsui no Hado *Uses some aspects of Shotokan Karate Special Moves *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Death Battle Info (Ryu VS Jin) 'Background' *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Height: 5'9" | 175 cm *Weight: 150 lbs | 68 kg *Nationality: Japanese *Trained by Gouken, Gen & Oro *Likes: Mizuyokan, grapes, nature *Probably has some foot fungus. 'Ansatsuken' *Hadoken *Shoryuken (Dragon Punch) *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Hurricane Kick) *Joudan Sokutogeri (Mule Kick) *Mind's Eye (Parry) *Shakeunetsu Hadoken *Shinku & Metsu variants *V-Trigger 'Energies' *Satsui no Hado **Increases physical abilities & ferocity **Causes user to lose control **New technqiues ***Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon) ***Ashura Senku (Semi-Teleport) ***Ryusokyaku ***Chargeable Metsu Hadoken *Mu no Ken **AKA The Power of Nothingness **Increases physical ability & energy control **New techniques ***Hado Kakuse ***Shin Shoryuken ***Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Shin Ryu **Combines Satsui no Hado & Mu no Ken Feats *Won the first World Warrior Tournament *Lifted a 36 ton boulder *Dodged gunfire in .06 seconds *Obliterated a skyscraper *Was on the island Akuma sank *Survived Balrog's 5 ton Gigaton Blow *Defeated Bison, Seth, Akuma, Oni, Necalli Death Battle Info (Fanon) Super Arts *'Shinku Hadoken' **Stronger fireball with more power **"Vacuum Surge Fist" *'Denjin Hadoken' **Fireball filled with electricity **Can be charged for increased damage, stun, and number of hits **"Electric Blade Surge Fist" *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **Super form of Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Ryu stays stationary during entire duration **Can pull opponents towards it **"Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Kick" Shin Shoryuken *Strikes the midsection, then uppercuts the opponent's jaw **If blocked, becomes a multi-hitting Shoryuken **Used to defeat and scar Sagat **Hugo the only person that could withstand it **"True Rising Dragon Fist" Super Forms Note: As of the events of Street Fighter V, he has completely sealed away the Satsui No Hado, thus allowing him to battle without losing himself to it. He can utilize the Power of Nothingness to its full extent instead. *Evil Ryu *Power of Nothingness *Shin Ryu **Combines both Evil Ryu and the Power of Nothingness **Only in the Udon comics *Ryu Ranger (Power Rangers Legacy Wars) (Non-Canon) Feats *Defeated Adon, Sagat, M. Bison, Seth, Dudley, Hugo, Necalli, and Alex. *Held his own against Akuma and Oro *Lifted a boulder with Oro sitting on top of it *Survived a punch through his chest from Akuma Faults *Defeated by M. Bison in their first encounter *Has never defeated Akuma, Oro, or Gill *Fairly simplistic fighting style *Super Arts leave him vulnerable if evaded Trivia *Ryu is the first combatant to compete in Death Battle, DBX, and One Minute Melee *In addition to his three fights, Ryu also cameos in Master Hand vs Polygon Man and Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders. He is also mentioned in Scorpion vs Ghost Rider. Gallery Street Fighter - Ryu's original artwork.png|Ryu's original artwork Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II.png|Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - Ryu's Profile Card.png|Ryu's Profile Card Street Fighter - Evil Ryu.png|Evil Ryu Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu as seen in Street Fighter IV RyuSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Main543.png|Ryu in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Street Fighter - Ryu.png Street Fighter - Ryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Ryu as seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Street Fighter - Ryu Wall Poster.png|Ryu Wall Poster Street Fighter - Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Illust.jpg|Ryu (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) ryu-ranger-power-rangers-legacy-mobile.jpg|Ryu Ranger, his ranger form (Yes, this is real) Ryu-mvci.png|Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Trivia Poll If Ryu Returned To Death Battle Who Would He Fight Jin Kazama (Tekken) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) Lucario (Pokemon) Maxi (Soul Calibur) Little Mac (Punch-Out) Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Returning Combatants